Ties that Bind
by CasusFere
Summary: Rodimus Prime is having trouble adjusting to his new position, but Ultra Magnus is there to help. Unfortunately, Springer gets the wrong impression. Ultra MagnusxRodimusxSpringer. One shot


A/N- Written for bittereloquence.

x-x-x

Rodimus shuddered, tugging involuntarily at his restraints. The cuffs binding his hands above his head bit into his wrists as he arched off the berth with a gasp.

"Yes..." he moaned.

A hand clamped over his mouth. "Did I give you permission to speak?" came the demand.

Mutely, Rodimus shook his head with a guilty expression. Bright blue optics regarded him for a long moment. Then the hand shifted, stroking the side of his face gently. "That's better," the voice rumbled, sending shivers through his frame.

A weight settled across his hips, pinning him to the berth. A thumb brushed over his lips. "Tell me, Roddy, do you love me?"

"Yes," Rodimus whispered back.

The vibration from the other's engine thrummed all the way through his body. "Say my name," he demanded huskily, hands sliding down Rodimus' chest and up his sides.

"Magnus!" Rodimus gasped, writhing under his hands.

In the near-darkness of Rodimus Prime's quarters, Ultra Magnus smiled.

x-x-x

"Springer!" Rodimus called, spotting his old friend.

Trotting across the cargo bay, Springer threw his arms around the younger bot, utterly ignoring such petty concerns as 'decorum' and 'protocol.'

Standing nearby, Ultra Magnus just shook his head with a fond half-smile. "I'll just finish up here, then?"

Rodimus flashed him a smile. "Thanks, Ultra Magnus."

"Just show up for the council meeting this time, alright?" Ultra Magnus called after him as Rodimus dragged Springer out.

"Frag, I though I'd never get out of there," he muttered.

Springer clapped him on the shoulder, grinning. "What, not enjoying your posh new office job?" he teased.

"Frag no!" The young Prime gave his friend a rueful look. "What I wouldn't give to be out there with you, no meetings, no treaties, just simple, straightforward combat..."

"... Recharging waist-deep in mud, getting shot at constantly, and when you're not getting shot at, sitting in a dank hole _waiting_ to get shot at..."

Rodimus shoved him. "You know what I mean," he mock-growled. His expression turned serious. "I really do wish I was out there, you know. Instead of..." His voice trailed off.

"I know, Roddy, I know," Springer told him, squeezing his shoulder. "So," he started cheerfully, changing the subject. "You and Maggie seem to be getting along better."

For a moment, Springer could swear that Rodimus looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Rodimus said nonchalantly, recovering. "He's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Been 'getting to know' him a lot, then?" Springer asked suggestively.

"I... um..." Rodimus stammered.

Springer gave him a strange look. "... Don't tell me you two _actually-_"

"No!" Rodimus answered, a bit too quickly.

Smirking at his friend, Springer slung an arm around his shoulders. "Since when were you shy, Roddy?"

"I.. I've got to go," Rodimus said with a twinge of desperation coloring his voice. "Meeting... very important, council won't wait forever..."

Springer watched him go with a perplexed frown.

x-x-x

The last person he'd ever expected to have him bound and blindfolded, bent back over his own desk, he reflected with a heavy sense of irony, was Ultra Magnus.

A low rumble of displeasure let him know that his inattention had been noticed. A hand caught his chin roughly, turning his face up.

"Am I boring you?"

He shivered in the other's grip. "N-no..."

"Hmph." Keeping a tight hold on his chin, his lover slipped a hand around his back, taking a firm grip on the restraints binding his wrists.

Ultra Magnus stroked Rodimus' palm with a thumb. "What am I going to do with you, Hot Rod?" he murmured gently. His other hand slid down the younger mech's throat to curl around the back of his neck. "You never seem to listen." His voice went rough, and his grip tightened, jerking Rodimus closer.

The restraints twisted painfully, digging into his wrists. Rodimus made a small noise of pain, twisting against Magnus.

Springer would never have believed him, even if he'd told him, Rodimus thought as Magnus' hand ghosted down his side.

Then Magnus found that bundle of wiring in his thigh, and all thoughts of Springer vanished.

x-x-x

"...And then Whirl goes, 'What are you talking about? I tripped!'" Springer finished, motioning with his energon.

Rodimus dropped his head to the table and laughed until he thought he'd rupture a fuel line.

"Primus! Do you guys ever have a normal mission?" he asked finally, still chuckling.

"We're _Wreckers,_ Roddy." Springer smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't ask stupid questions."

Rodimus shoved him back, reaching for another drink.

Springer grabbed his wrist, frowning. "What the slag?" His thumb brushed over the fresh scratches encircling his friend's wrist.

"It's nothing," Rodimus insisted, trying to take his hand back.

Springer didn't let go. "Roddy..."

"I said, it's nothing!" He finally managed to pry Springer off. "Just leave it," he muttered.

Taking in the matching marks on the other wrist, the slumped shoulders, and the way Rodimus wouldn't meet his gaze... Springer came to a disturbing conclusion. "What has he done to you, Roddy?"

"Slag it, I said to leave it, Springer!" Rodimus shoved away from the table and stood. "Just leave it," he repeated, softer. Then he turned and stalked out.

Springer stared after him for a long moment._ If it really was nothing, you'd have laughed, Roddy. What's happened to you? _His optics hardened. There was one person who knew, and Springer wasn't going to let him get away with it.

x-x-x

Ultra Magnus shut off his terminal with a sigh, levering himself out of his chair. He was looking forward to getting back to his room. He tapped the door control.

Springer met him on the other side, something in his expression making Ultra Magnus back up a step. Despite the fact that the Wrecker barely came up to his chin, Ultra Magnus found himself being herded back into his office.

Slapping the door lock, Springer turned back. "You have some explaining to do," he growled.

Magnus bumped into the desk. He gathered himself. "I don't know what you're talking about," he rumbled._ But I've got a good idea..._

"Roddy," Springer snapped, confirming his fear. "What the slag have you been doing to him?"

Magnus drew himself up, glaring down at Springer. "What have I been doing? I've been holding him together, that's what!"

Springer's optics darkened and his expression turned dangerous. "Holding him together? He can't even look me in the optics! You've been hurting him, and you have the fragging gall to stand there and say that you've been _holding him together?_ Explain this to me, Magnus, because I for one can't figure it out!"

Anger made Magnus' hands clench. "You haven't been here, Springer! You haven't been the one watching him break down under the pressure. I have!"

Surprised by the vehemence in Magnus' voice, Springer took a step back. "So you decided abusing him would magically make everything better?" he demanded caustically.

"I'm not _abusing him_. I'm not making him do anything against his will." Magnus forced himself to stay calm. "Ask him yourself."

"I tried," Springer growled. "He won't talk about it, because of what you've..."

"You judgmental little fragger," Magnus interrupted, temper getting the best of him. He took a step forward. "He idolizes you, you know. Maybe the reason he won't tell you about us because he's _ashamed_ that he can't handle it, because he's afraid that _you_ will think he's weak-"

Springer's fist caught him in the faceplate, snapping his head to the side and sending him staggering back.

"I do not think he's weak," Springer hissed.

Magnus touched his face carefully. His fingers came back colored with energon. "Tell him that," he answered grimly.

Growling to himself, Springer turned sharply on his heel and stalked out.

"_Roddy? Where are you?_" he radioed. He wasn't sure who he was angriest at – Magnus, for daring to lay a hand on his friend, at himself, for not being there when his friend needed him most, or at Rodimus, for not trusting him in the first place.

"_Officer's quarters,"_ Rodimus answered back. _"What's up?"_

Springer changed direction mid-stride, heading for the officer's deck. _"We need to talk."_

"What's wrong?" Rodimus asked when Springer caught up to him in the corridor.

Shaking his head, Springer gave the corridor a significant look. "Can we get somewhere a bit more private?"

Frowning, Rodimus tapped in a passcode on the door panel next to him. "We can talk in here." He stepped through the doorway, Springer following on his heels. "What happened?"

Springer didn't answer for a long moment. "I spoke to Ultra Magnus," he said finally.

Rodimus cocked his head. "'Spoke'?" he repeated dubiously.

"Alright, so I might have punched him," Springer admitted, looking sheepish.

Sinking down on the berth, Rodimus buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Why the frag did you do that?"

"He hurt you," Springer answered quietly.

Rodimus looked up tiredly. "He didn't do anything I didn't ask him to." At Springer's dubious look, he stood, pacing as he spoke. "I wanted to stop having to be Rodimus Prime, even if it was just for a little while. No titles, no responsibilities, just _me_. Is that so wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't there!" Rodimus snapped. He turned away, calming himself. "There wasn't anything you could do, Springer. You couldn't abandon your team, and I needed someone_ here_."

"Roddy..." Springer grabbed the younger bot, pulling him close. "I would have come if you'd asked," he murmured, holding him tight.

"I know." Rodimus wrapped his arms around Springer's waist. "But you have a job to do; you can't stay here with me just because I want you to."

"I'm here now," Springer whispered hoarsely, and kissed him.

Rodimus leaned into the kiss, clinging to him desperately.

The door hissed open behind them. Springer jerked in surprise, spinning around and shoving Rodimus behind him instinctively.

Ultra Magnus crossed his arms, expression impassive.

"What the slag do you want?" Springer demanded.

"My room back?" Ultra Magnus suggested mildly. "You're in my quarters."

There was an awkward pause.

A snort from Rodimus broke the silence. Maybe it was the stress he'd been living with, but he couldn't hold back any longer. He leaned against Springer's back and laughed.

Ultra Magnus and Springer exchanged looks.

"...He's finally snapped," Springer muttered.

Magnus snorted. "He's always been snapped."

Rodimus just wrapped his arms around Springer's waist and grinned over his shoulder at Magnus. "It followed me home. Can I keep it?"

Springer twisted to give Rodimus a strange look. "You really _have_ snapped."

"I don't know... do you promise to take care of it?" Magnus asked with mock seriousness.

The look he got back was downright impish. "Oh, I'll _take care _of him, all right." Rodimus smirked suggestively.

"Scratch that, you're both cracked," Springer snorted, tension easing out of him. For a moment, he could swear that it was the young and vibrant Hot Rod behind him, unburdened by the weight of the Matrix.

"Prove it," Magnus rumbled.

Springer's head snapped back around, optics wide with surprise.

"With pleasure," Rodimus purred, nuzzling the back of Springer's neck.

"Roddy..." Springer tried, unable to suppress a shiver.

"Yes?" he asked playfully, fingers working their way into the gap under Springer's chest armor and teasing the wiring beneath until the triple changer couldn't help but moan.

Springer arched under Rodimus' hands involuntarily with a gasp. Torn between pleasure and embarrassment, he risked a glance in Magnus' direction.

Bright blue optics were watching them with mingled fond amusement and... interest?

_Frag this,_ Springer thought as Rodimus' hands wandered lower. He turned in Rodimus' grip and pulled the younger mech closer, kissing him hard.

_I'd almost forgotten how much I missed this, _Rodimus thought, leaning into the kiss. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to have Springer's hands on him, touching him... finding his way into every little nook and cranny of his being.

He felt more than heard Springer's laugh. "Are you just going to stand there watching, or are you going to join us?"

Then Ultra Magnus was behind him, sliding hands over his hips, engine rumbling against his back.

Rodimus moaned, shuddering under their hands. "Primus..." Then Magnus was pulling them both toward the berth, dragging both of them down on top of him.

Pinned between them, Rodimus clung to Springer, grinding his hips against the Wrecker's, feeling Springer's hands clench on his hips.

Then hands caught his wrists, trapping them above his head. Springer took advantage of his helplessness, working fingers under his armor and tugging gently on the wiring underneath until Rodimus writhed under his hands.

His engine revved higher, answered by the deeper growl of Springer's engines, and the rumble of Ultra Magnus beneath him that thrummed all the way through his frame.

The sensation, combined with Springer's mouth on his chest and and his fingers stroking deep into Rodimus' wiring was enough to send him into overload.

Springer eased the rebooting and overheated Rodimus off Ultra Magnus, smiling down at him. Ultra Magnus chuckled, watching them both.

"He's a good kid," Magnus said quietly.

Springer nodded. "Yes, he is." He turned a speculative look Magnus' way.

"What?"

"You know, there's something I've been wanting to do," Springer told him casually, still sprawled across his chest.

"What, punch me in the face?" Magnus asked sardonically. "You already did that today."

"Well, that too," Springer conceded, looking not at all apologetic about it. He caught Magnus' face between his hands and leaned in, pressing their lips together in a kiss.

Ultra Magnus froze in surprise for a split second. Slowly, he relaxed, returning the kiss and raising his hands to stroke Springer's back tentatively.

"I never pegged you for the timid type," Springer remarked dryly, breaking off the kiss.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Magnus growled. His touches became more confident, exploring the edges of Springer's cockpit as the Wrecker obliged.

Springer's hands were doing their own exploring, across Magnus' shoulders and down his chest, teasing the seams of his armor as they went.

Magnus gasped as Springer worked his fingers into his grill guard, trying to bite back a moan and not quite succeeding. He glared half-heartedly up at Springer when the Wrecker laughed. Springer just smirked.

Growling, Ultra Magnus pulled him closer, sliding a hand under Springer's canopy to just barely brush against the rotor assembly hidden underneath. Feeling Springer go rigid, Magnus smirked back, lazily stroking the very edge of the assembly. "Sensitive?"

"What do you think?" Springer managed, fingers tightening unconsciously on Magnus' grill.

Magnus' free hand pulled Springer down for a kiss as the other slid along the rotor assembly, feeling Springer's answering shiver down the length of his body. Magnus dug his fingers into Springer's rotor assembly as the triple-changer's hands spasmed in his grill, sending them both over the edge into overload.

They came back online to find Rodimus propped up on one elbow and grinning at both of them.

"Now _that_ was hot," he commented with a smirk.

"Been harboring fantasies, have we?" Springer teased.

"Slag, yes." Rodimus was utterly unrepentant. "We should do this more often."

Springer just laughed, pushing himself up long enough to shift around behind Rodimus.

"You're insatiable," Ultra Magnus muttered, wrapping an arm around them both.

Sandwiched between them, Rodimus grinned to himself. "So, about doing this more often..."

Ultra Magnus groaned. Springer just smacked him on the back of the head. "Recharge, Roddy."

Rodimus laughed, snuggling down between them and finally letting himself slide into recharge.


End file.
